The insulation of buildings, whether it pertains to interior insulation or exterior insulation, renovations or new constructions, raises more and more problems for businesses because of the fact that the insulating panels which are available to them have a greater and greater thickness and a smaller and smaller crushing strength. Thus it is with polystyrene, fibrastyrene, corkene panels, or the like.
With a conventional pin, formed of a shank having a head at one end thereof, driven through such a panel and into the supporting material using a power actuated tool, one runs the risk of crushing the panel. This is why wall plugs are in fact preferred to fixing pins. However, when using wall plugs, it was previously necessary to drill a reception hole within the support material using a drill of great length which is fragile and expensive. Furthermore, boring of such a wall plug reception hole takes time and further requires a power supply source.